


🅱️inecraft m🅰️nhunt🚬

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Crack, M/M, gay sex fuck men uwuwu, huge cock, literally why the fuck did i make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i wrote this while being severely under the influence of marijuanai admit that most of my thought process during this was sober, though
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	🅱️inecraft m🅰️nhunt🚬

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry just kidding no im not fuck you eat shit choke ❤️❤️🤎💚💕🤎🤎🧡💓💚💖🤎💞🤎💞🧡💟☮️🤍💟🤍☪️🤍✝️☪️💝🧡🕉🧡💛

Dream is sprinting through the trees when he hears the most anal tearing, throat gaping, bussy quaking screech from a little distance away

“what the fuck” he says aloud running in that direction.

he sees George Sitting on the ground with a bear trap on his ankle, writhing and crying like the dumb bitch he is.

“GEORGEYR” dream Screams, running to his Boyfriend’s rescue, prying the trap open and off of the twink”s leg, all the while george is wailing and screaming like Æ̴̫͔̔̾͋A̷̤̺̎Á̷̦É̴̛͇͍̞͖͝Ề̵̛̞͙̳͑Á̷͔͈̙͋͜À̴̟̂S̶͕̝̹̞̾̋̓̅A̵͍͇̺̍̈́̿́Ú̷͖̙̍̈́͂͘ͅŒ̵̼̖̃̄̾̅A̴̡͒̄͗̈́Ă̵̘̹͜Ü̷̫̆̀̈ͅH̵̰͚͛̅̔Ȅ̸̮̑͌̒F̴͚̝̕Ó̵͔͒͋O̷̟͐̊̌Ù̴̯̏Ḥ̴͚̟̳͒͐̐̆H̷̭͓͕̬̀͒H̷͔̞͒ͅH̴̨̙͙̞̀̎H̶̘͑͆̕Ǎ̷̩̭̍Ḩ̷͚̈́͐ͅH̸̙̎Ę̵̮̈͆͝͠Ỹ̵̠͖H̵͖̥̃H̵͇̰̼̬̑̓̅Ś̶͖͉̹̿̈́ͅY̶̡̟͑͗͊̽

once dream releases him he fucking bitch punts him in the throat 

“SHUT THEH FUCK UP DUMB WHROE JESUS CHRIST” he yells like in the dom uwuwu dream top fuck george fanfics.

geroge continues to cry and sob and eat dirt from the forest floor so 

Dream takes matters into his own cock and yanks his pants down

i,mmediately george stops crying. instantly. the tears have dried. his cock is also as hard as fucking steel somehow already because fanfic logic. 

“wow dream teehee ur cock is so big :jeart eyes:”🛐🛐🛐🛐🛐

dream grabs george by the fucking esophagus and sheathes his long, girthy, 16 inch long fucking horse cock down his throat harder than the plane that hit the twin towers 

“FUCUKFKUCUKKKK” he yells, ruthlessly fucking george’s nasty fucking gingivitis fucking herpes fucking havent brushed my teeth since i was a fucking fetus fucking mouth.

he uses one(1) hand to hold his nose shut from the putrid fucking stink that radiates from his boyfriend’s face

“You like that my little stinky boy? HUH?” dream shouts, literally fucking punching george in the face .

he cums hard down his throat, raining cum like thr showers of piss i bathe in

george is so fucking! horny now and he pulls his Levi's® Men's 550™ Relaxed Fit Jeans down and grts on all fours

drame immediately shoves his thanos fingers into george’s equally stanky butthole 

“=8(HVUGVUGVYTDUVugvuug*76*&65$547*+65+YTFUGVFYDCTY6*+54#&6#&-6&++6” george screeches cumming again because 10 yera old girls don't understand the concept of an orgasm “OOOOOOHHHEHE MAAMAAMAAAAA” he yells out to the heavens above

dream eventually slides his entire fist into geurge’s tight fucking chimpanzee tight squeeze extra please fucking buttholio and begins brutally punching his insides, grippi g his organs with the force of my mom’s ass when she sits down

“CUMMITN AGAIN~ UWUWUUW~~~ PLEJAFSFE!,!,!,!!!,!,!11,,1,1,{!,~~” george lets out the most inhuman fucking unheard of sound from the pit of his throat and cums so hard that he can see jesus christ

,dream pulls his arm from george's literally fucking destroyed butthole and wipes the dookie smears on george's shirt.

george tries pulling him down to cuddle because soft uwu aftercare sex but dream has had enough of this dumb fuck’s bullshit and rises to his feet to brutally curb stomp george against the head repeatedly 

george cums again and fucking DIIIEEESSS??3!4!;?2?920;&('cbxvajepsb☸️💟☦️☮️🕎☮️☪️💟☯️

**Author's Note:**

> give me hate 😩😩😇😇😌😂😂😂😋😋😛😋😎😋🤩🥸🥸🥸😚🥰😛🥺😝🥺😧😢🤭😢😱😱🥶🥶🥶🤬🤬🥵🥵😡🥱🥱🥱🙄😴😯😧😑🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗


End file.
